Samoor's Wrath (Book)
Location Stacked on a covered wagon in Paeon Town, Puretia. Summary Background history of Samoor and the settling of Paeon. It gives a bit of information about the demise of the Kurians and Samoor. For the sake of being a scribe, I left some of the text as is. Samoor's Wrath I've traveled all over the world, and I can speak the common languages and dialects of sixteen different regions. I even understand the tongue of the Apurian Scourger in Puretia fairly well. I am in awe of the legend of Samoor's Wrath. To think such a touching story exists in this world! According to the natives, everyone knows the legend of Samoor's Wrath, and everyone loves the story quite a bit. But judging from the ruins of Samoor Shrine of East Parsing Woods, while the legend lives on, nobody worships this great dragon anymore. A word of warning: it is said that Parsing Shadow still protects the ruins of Samoor Shrine. One must be prepared if one seeks to go to the shrine to take a look. 1. Cinyorin Castle Cinyorin Castle is without a doubt one of the most representative cities of Paro. It sits on top of Cinyoin Lake, and has a long and storied history. In early times, the city was originally built next to the forest, but the extending roots of the trees have since caused the city to merge with he ancient forest itself. The city's foundation is being slowly "lifted up" by those giant roots. Any travelers can tell the bhanges over the past millions of years simply by looking at Cinyoin Castle's. Cinyoin Castle was built by Kurian, one of the oldest human species. It is said that they are just behind the Osira in terms of ancient humans in the history Auratia. 2. The Massacre of Samoor Kurian are one of the most ancient human species. Their customs are similar to those of the Osira. An Osiran can resonate with dragons, while a Kurian is born with a Treant that shares his own soul. Because of the Kurian's long lives, their Treant grow and die together with them. They were not as lucky as Osira. During the First Dragon War, the leader of Kurian, Queen Cecius the Rainbow Feather led her guards along with Lysaia the Omnipotent. Also, Methus sent his general Samoor to attack Cinyoin Castle in order to deal with Kurian. With that, Cinyorin castle was completely destroyed by Samoor's fire, together with countless Kuran and Treeant. And so, Kurian were wiped out in The First Dragon War. Samoor felt guilty about the millions of deaths he had caused, and so he left Methus and escaped to Paeon in Puretia, where he ultimately died from The Second Dragon War. 3. Kurian's Demise The Cinyorin Castle that was left behind was said to be only the clock tower, amongst the entire city. It is not hard to image how majestic the orginal Cinyorin Caste was. There are many different versions of the legend of Cinyorin Castle, but they all have one thing in common: a valuable treasure lies at the top of the Cinyorin Castle. Some say that it's a big golden bell, while others say it's a big golden bell, while others say it's the restoration fund hidden away by Kurian. Some even say that Kurian placed all of their treasures up there! These legends have sparked a craze for adventuring into Cinyorin Castle. But it is not easy to climb up the Cinyorin Castle, and so far there is no word of any expedition team having obtained the treasure. In fact, most teams never return! These Treant, ancient and strong elemental creatures, are very close to Kurian. They continued to guard their goods even after Kurian had long since perished. Some people believe that Treant stayed behind because Kurian is not extinct. But according to all written records, no other Kurian has ever appeared after The First Dragon War. 4. God's Fury Paeon started as a camp for lumberjacks and herb collectors from before The Second Dragon War, without any real village or settlement. These loggers and gatherers came from a few small, faraway villages, camping only a few days for work. One day, they came across a group of stampeding dragon fleeing from their habitat. They pushed and trampled one another, and finally barreled into camp, causing serious casualties. To get revenge, the families of the victims set up a new camp at the site of the incident, and used it as a stronghold to hunt dragon. They killed countless dragons, including young ones not yet able to fend for themselves, and dumped their bodies in the wilderness. This wicked act had brought about the wrath of a god. 5. Paeon Appears Samoor the Blazing Fire, who lived in East Parsing Woods, appeared before these butchers after hearing the helpless cries of the dragon. At that moment, Samoor's eyes were brimming with anger, his breath hot enough to burn down anything. Only then did these butchers come to their senses, and they started to flee. But Samoor could no longer contain his anger. He punished these criminals with his terrifying flame. At the same time, a boy walked up to Samoor. The boy's name was Paeon, and he was a young Osiran from the nearby village. His unexpected move caused Samoor to stop his attacks, and so Paeon took this chance to calm Legendary dragon down with his humble and respectful words. He promised Samoor that he would pay with his life to find out the truth behind this matter, and tell what he found to Legendary Dragon. So Samoor gave him seven days. 6. Unexpected But the seven days stated in the promise had passed, and Paeon did not appear. Just when Samoor started to get impatient, and was prepared to destroy the entire village, Paeon finally showed up. He stood outside East Parsing Woods, shouting over and over. Because he was too far away, Samoor could not hear what he said. However, Paeon just kept waving his arms while running towards Samoor. Samoor was confused by this gesture. When Paeon finally got near him, Samoor saw everything clearly, and understood at once what was happening. A number of poisoned spears from the Shax had impaled his tiny body, and a troop of cavalry riding on The Devourer was charging from the forest from behind. 7. Samoor's Wrath Samoor spread his wings and rose up. He let out a loud, plaintive cry, and the sky was suffused with his anger. The blazing flame from his mouth was blasted without hesitation at the Shax. The power of the immense fireball incinerated the entire Devourer squad and the east side of East Parsing Woods, burning them all to ashes. Even though all the Shax perished in the flames, the brave Paeon was engulfed in his own fire as well. After the blaze had settled, everyone surrounded him, examining his war-torn body. They noticed that Paeon's tongue had been cut out by the Shax. His injuries were beyond what anyone could withstand. But in order to save Samoor and all the other villagers, he stilled dragged his dying body to escape from the Shax's imprisonment, and fulfilled his promise to Samoor. His act of bravery made the villagers and Samoor reflect on their past actions. And this is how it all came to an end. Samoor had kept his promise to Paeon to spare the lives of the villagers and to leave this place. 8. Eulogy To commemorate this event, the survivors named the place formed from the explosion of Samoor's Wrath, due to it having been created through Samoor's great rage. At the same time, the hunting stronghold was rebuilt into a new village, and it was named after Paeon. The village then developed into a town, Paeon as we know it today. As for Samoor, he left this place and returned to Anerton. Later, Samoor took part in The Second Dragon War as well, and died nobly in battle. It is said that Samoor fell to his death from the top of Paeon, but legendary dragon burned himself to ashes before he hit the ground. Some people say that Samoor did this to prevent his body from being eaten by The Devourer Kronos, while others say he did it because he didn't want to cause any damage to Paeon. Whatever the true reason is, the story about legendary daragon and the youth has become the most treasured legend in the hearts of the people. By Lilia Publishing The author of this book is anonymous. Nobody has any clue of who it might be. No publishers claim to have published this book, either. And it's not just this one, either. There are other similar books about completely different topics. It's thought that all these books might have been written by the same author, because the first page of each book contains the words, "I've traveled all over the world, and I can speak the common languages and dialects of sixteen different regions." But the subject matter of these books is always very strange, and the writing style and narrative are always quite different. Therefore, some scholars theorize that there actually is more than one anonymous author. But what's even more interesting is that most of things mentioned in these books have been confirmed to actually exist! This has made more and more scholars interested in studying these peculiar books, and had made them curious about who the authors are. We, Lilia Publishing , are one of these interested parties. We believe, after editing these old books and having them published to all of Auratia, we will be able to stir up even more interest in "The Anonymous Collection," and bring in more scholars to devote themselves to these interesting works! Category:Books Category:Puretia Category:The Anonymous Collection